


Mr. Evans

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans is a teacher, Dom Chris, F/M, Hot elementary teacher, Mr Evans - Freeform, One Shot, Online Dating, Submissive Reader, Teacher Kink, Teacher/Student Role Play, chris evans - Freeform, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several weeks of dating, you realize that Chris Evans is just about the most genuine human being you've ever met. He's kind, charming, shy yet playful, caring yet mysterious at the same time. As you got to know him more, you found out that he is a fifth grade elementary school teacher. You can just picture him being the cool, young teacher that all the kids love and adore. You, being an aunt to several nephews and nieces, love children and could not wait for the opportunity to see Chris in his element. </p><p>You didn't have to wait long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Evans

**Author's Note:**

> This picture tho  
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f24/dancingninjas1981/Screenshot_20160905-173241_zpshwlcvrho_edit_1473121580022_zpsfisf4hty.jpeg

Online dating has never worked very well for you since you joined it six months ago. That is until you receive a message from the hottest guy you've ever encountered on this wretched site. At first, you thought it was a scam or some kind of mean prank done by teenagers. A tall, blond, muscley man with piercing blue eyes, long lashes and full pink lips with a jawline that could cut glass 'liked' your profile and emailed you a few times. You thought it wise to ask him all sorts of questions about him to see if it wasn't a spambot or kids. He seemed to answer your emails like a real human. Still skeptical, you requested a Skype session and he completely agreed to it. The guy turned out to be a real person AND fucking hot as all Hell, even on Skype! You found yourself flustered and stammering half the time you both spoke via camera when he asked you on a date. You gladly accepted.  
*****

After several weeks of dating, you realize that Chris Evans is just about the most genuine human being you've ever met. He's kind, charming, shy yet playful, caring yet mysterious at the same time. As you got to know him more, you found out that he is a fifth grade elementary school teacher. You can just picture him being the cool, young teacher that all the kids love and adore. You, being an aunt to several nephews and nieces, love children and could not wait for the opportunity to see Chris in his element. 

You didn't have to wait long...

*****

Chris invited you to his job for lunch while his class has lunch and recess to which you happily (and giddily) accept. You arrive at the elementary school at 10:35am, a little eariler than planned because you want to catch Chris in full-on teacher mode. You are wearing a short sleeved black button down blouse with a short red pleaded skirt, paired with black pumps. You stop at the front desk to ask where Mr. Evans' classroom is and you're pointed down the hall. You nervously walk down the echoing empty halls and peek through each small window on every classroom door to see what it's like. You finally arrive in front of Chris' room and peer in through the small square window. 

Chris is standing in front of the large chalkboard, pontificating and rambling with an enthusiastic expression, keeping his students' attention. He is wearing a blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, making his bulging biceps pop paired with dark blue pants that hug his thick thighs and firm sculpted ass. You bite your lower lip as you watch this Demi-God make his students laugh when he suddenly does a double take and spots you at the window. He freezes, blushes and smiles as he jogs over to the door, opening it. 

"Hey! You're early!" Chris says excitedly as he kisses your cheek and steps aside to let you in. 

You step into the room to too many curious eyes glaring at you, "Yeah. I, uh, figured I'd get to watch you in action...get a feel of what it's like to be in your class..." 

Chris walks alongside you and stops at the front of the desk, announcing with a beaming smile, "Class, this is my good friend, Miss [Y/N]. She's gonna hang out with us for a bit." 

A female student from the back of the room asks, "Is Miss [Y/N] your girlfriend?" 

Chris looks at you beneath his lashes, his cheeks blushing, "If I'm lucky..." Making you blush in return. 

"Hi, everyone. Don't mind me. I'll just sit at the back of the room...quietly.." you say, nervously feeling all the students' eyes (and Chris') on you as you click your heels to the back of the class. 

Chris claps his hands loudly to snap their attention back to the lesson, "OKAY! NOW! Where did we leave off?" 

*****

During the lesson on the Revolutionary War, you couldn't help but swoon at this man's gift for teaching. You can see he loves to educate while making the lesson fun for everyone. He'd answer the students' questions with zeal and care. He'd help them figure out the questions without giving them the answers or making them feel stupid. Watching him makes you hot and bothered, wishing you were one of his students....maybe bend you over his desk and slap your ass with the history textbook...But you're suddenly rattled from your sexy daydreaming when two boys start arguing with each other across the room from you. One boy called the other a "AssFuck", making you laugh loudly (by accident) then the other boy charged at him, knocking him over his small desk and onto the floor. The kids all stand up, cheering on the fight when Chris jumps into action. Chris pulls the boy off the other, lifting him up off the floor, practically over his head and yells at them both to follow him into the principal's office. Just then, the bell rings for lunch. 

Chris shouts over the bell, face stern, "Everyone get to lunch, we'll discuss this matter after recess. Timmy, Johnny - principal's office - NOW." He shuffles the two 10 year olds out the door and says to you, "Wait here. I'll be back."

Seeing Chris in authoritative mode and lifting up a kid nearly as big as you off the floor with his popping muscles made your panties wet a little. You stand up from your seat and walk around the room, hoping by walking that the air can dry your panties with each step before he returned. You look out the window when you hear the classroom door slam behind you, echoing throughout the empty room. Startled, you jump up and see Chris - his face still clearly upset. 

"Oh, hey! You scared me," you walk up to him, "that was pretty intense. Is your class always like that?"

Chris looks down at you, thick veiny arms folded over his chest, and sighs, "I heard you laughing when my two students were arguing.." 

You can't help but giggle again, "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but "assfuck"...I've never heard that phrase before. I mean, it's absurd! Just had to laugh." But Chris is not laughing, nor smiling. 

He is completely stone-faced, nostrils flaring and arms still over his chest. Unblinking, Chris tells you, "Sit at your desk."

You arch your brow, "My desk?" 

"Sit down at your desk....now." 

Confused, you walk to the back of the room where you were originally sitting, "Um..are we getting lunch, Chr-?"

Chris interrupts as he walks to your desk and leans forward, his hands on your desk, "Sit properly: hands clasped together on the desk, legs underneath." 

You don't know why he's doing this but, hot damn, is it getting you worked up. You do as he says and wait for further instruction. 

He leans in closer to your face, eyes darker than usual as his voice deepens, "I do not tolerate insolence in my classroom, [Y/N]. Nor do I tolerate your outfit, young miss."

You quickly glance down at your clothes and look back up at Chris, "What's wrong with my outfit?" 

Chris stands straight, "Your blouse is way too tight and the top 3 buttons are undone, exposing cleavage..." his tongue slides over his bottom lip and sighs, "Not appropriate dress code."

You smirk, flirtatiously, as you rise from your seat and unbutton a fourth button, giving his a peek of the seams of your red bra, "Is this better, Mr. Evans?" 

Chris inhales raggedly and puckers his lips, shaking his head. He turns away and points to the chalkboard, "Go to the board and write 'I will not disrupt the class' 50 times." 

You guffaw and even snort at the thought but he gestures with his head toward the board, serious as ever. You frown as you walk over to the board, pick up a piece of chalk and begin writing at the very top of the board. As you nervously write on your tiptoes, Chris stands behind you, closely monitoring your writing. Suddenly, you feel Chris' coarse hand slide up your short skirt and lace covered ass while you write. You freeze as he begins to mutter dirty things closely into your ear, "You think you can walk into my classroom dressed like a little school girl and I wouldn't notice?"

You struggle to speak as you write, "Chris...it-it really wasn't my intention to dress like that...."

His hand palms your ass cheek harder, "Oh no?" Chris firmly presses his front into your backside, pricking you with his hard on, "...it wasn't your intention to wear a pleaded skirt with your tits popping out?" 

His unusually foul language made your head foggy. You can't say a word, just shake your head as you continued to scribble what are no longer words on the board. Chris' other hand palms your other ass cheek - both his hands now on your ass - he kneads them like dough and grunts with approval. "You've only been in my class for an hour and you're already in detention, [Y/N]...." he pulls your hips back into him, slamming his erection into your ass, "You're gonna have to stay after school, young lady." 

You spin around to face him, dropping the chalk on the floor, you look up at him with lust as you play along, "But, Mr. Evans, you're my teacher. It's wrong for a student to be with a teacher."

Chris places his hand on your face, caressing your cheek, his thumb near your lips as he tenderly says, "Its because I'm a teacher that I can do or fuck whoever I want...and..I want to fuck you, [Y/N].." he runs his thumb across your bottom lip, "suck it..." he places his thumb on your lips and you gently bring it into your mouth, sucking it lightly. 

Chris' jaw tenses and closes his eyes as you suck his thumb, "Good girl...."

You give a small smile as you let his thumb go with a loud pop, seductively saying, "I want to suck on something else..." your hands reach for his belt when he stops you. 

"Save that for another time, young lady..." Chris unbuckles his belt and pulls out his long hard dick. Your eyes widen - your first time seeing him naked - you lick your lips. "It's time for me to fuck that tight little pussy of yours." 

You stumble back against the chalkboard and gasp with serious worry, "But the kids will be back soon.." 

Chris' fingers find your wet panties and moans at his find, "Mmmmmm, then you better hurry up and spread those pretty legs for me..."  
He grabs your thigh and hoists it around his thin waist as he moves your panties to the side and pushes his veiny cock into your dripping wetness. You gasp loudly and bite down on his neck to stifle yourself as he starts pounding you into the chalkboard. Chris' mouth uttering words of profanity as you cling to his shoulders and continue to bite down on his neck and shoulders as his hips keep rolling up into you in a fast steady pace. 

"Oh fuck.....uh fuck...Chris.....fuck!" you try to lower your voice when you feel Chris shoot a load inside you with you shortly coming after him. Chris stumbles forward into you, crushing you into the board with a long sigh. He gently lets you onto the floor as he quickly buckles his pants over his flaccid member. You bite your lower lip as you fix your skirt and blouse, looking at him with a smile. 

"What?" he asks with a red face, "I'm sorry if it got weird...it's just that I always had this fantasy of screwing a woman dressed like a school girl in my classroom. Seeing you dressed that way, I kinda lost my shit.." he laughs out, changing back into nice guy Teacher Chris.

"NO! Never apologize! I wanted to," you smooth out your hair and step up to him, placing your hands on his broad chest, "I always wanted to get fucked in a classroom..." you kiss him fully on the lips. 

Just as you take a step back, the bell rings and the students file back into the room and into their seats. One kid remarks with disgust, "It smells funny in here."

Chris snaps back, "No it doesn't." 

You try not to laugh as Chris walks you to the door. You wave goodbye to the class when one student asks you, "Will you be coming back to visit us again?" 

Chris smiles at you, answering for you, "Yes, she will." He places a chaste kiss on your lips but sliding his tongue along your bottom lip before parting. 

Awestruck, you dazingly walk away, still feeling euphoric as Chris watches you walk down the hall. He sees the whole back side of your outfit and hair is covered from top to bottom with white chalk. He covers his mouth, embarrassed at the thought of you unaware walking the streets with the white powder on your backside. 

 

*


End file.
